Jaseph Matea
by The Hogwarts Society
Summary: Jaseph Matea longs to be an Auror when he gets older, and is always helping his other out with her different cold cases. When some of the cold cases she sends him are tied together with kids in his year, and they all discover the connection, something crazy is bound to happen. by Estrella LeMar
1. Chapter 1

This is one in a series of books all taking place at the same time but from different POV's.

Disclaimer: Obviously not JKR.

* * *

_Journal entry, 483._

_It is one week until school starts again, and I'm looking forward to it. Father just gave me money for the newest broom, as a gift, and I look forward to taking it to quidditch practice, and show off a bit. I know that I shouldn't show off, but it is just so tempting._

_It has been interesting at home this summer. Since there are so few new cases for Mother to work on, she has been looking into some cold cases. It is fascinating, to see and hear how she does her work. I hope that I can be an Auror like her someday._

_She is letting me look at the files, and read about the evidence that has been collected so far. It really is fascinating. She seems to think a number of them are connected to each other, and suspects a rogue werewolf._

_Where would a creature like that hide? How would it manage to stay out of sight for so long? Where would they try to strike again? Mother laughs when I ask her these questions, saying that she wished some of the other Auror's were as determined to figure it out as I am. _  
_Wouldn't it be something, to manage to solve this case? It might help me along the path to my future career._

_Father says I dream too big, for someone my age. I will prove otherwise._

I closed my journal with a satisfied thwap, and leaned back in my chair with a grin. There has been so little going on lately, and I can't wait for school to start up again. Vacation is always so dull, and I do look forward to getting back to class. It is always amusing to see the different books required, and to find out what the teachers do with them. I've always enjoyed learning, and I know that I have to learn as much as I can, if I want to become an Auror.

I moved downstairs, whistling and ready for the day to start. Breakfast was set out on the table, thankfully, and I happily moved over to it. I'm always glad to see the meals ready. Mom is a great cook but she doesn't always have the time.

The seat at the end is mine, and I took it as I waited for my parents to come to breakfast. It isn't often that we get to eat together, seeing as they are both often busy. I always call it quite the treat.

I only had to wait a few moments before I heard Father coming down the stairs, whistling away. As he entered the room with a cheerful good morning, mother came back inside, her eyes twinkling.

I suspect she has been up to something again. That's what that look usually means. Up to something, or she has a break in one of her cases. "Hey Mom," I said cheerfully as she took a seat and dished her plate. "How are you doing this morning?" I stacked my plate high as I waited for an answer from her, knowing that she would answer in her own time.

I swear her favorite word is patience.

Father chuckled, and piled his plate high. "No doubt she has been out scouring the world of all evil creatures," he teased. "What have you been doing anyway? You left at one in the morning, muttering something about a possibility."

She smiled sweetly, "Don't talk with your mouth full, hun, and that can wait. Right now, I'm starving. Have some patience."

Father and I glanced at each other before turning our attentions to our meals, wanting to eat everything up so that we could hear about her latest discovery before she decided to start on something else.

Eating quickly is not always a wise thing, seems that I always managed to eat too much when I eat fast. This morning, that didn't really matter to me. I was just wiping my face with the napkin when Dad started to inquire again. "So? You made us wait. What did you find?"  
She gave him a charming smile, her eyes sliding to the side to glance at him out the corner under her half closed lids, "Much. I've finally found the link between cases. I still don't know for certain, but I suspect."

I watched her intently. "Come on, spill. What is that link you suspect? Anything that I can help figure out?"

Father rolled his eyes, and made some comment about me being too eager as Mother laughed and shook her head. "I need to organize my thoughts on this one still," she said apologetically, "Though as soon as I do, I'll write it down and send you my notes. I still need to check a few things, but I should have it all ready by the time you've been at Hogwarts for a few days."  
I sighed, "Really? I've got to-" a clanking at the window caught our attention, before it opened, letting an owl inside. The bird dropped a letter in my lap, before I gave out a whoop of excitement. "Sweet! Got my letter for school!" I jumped up from the table, and gave them a mock salute, "Permission to go to Diagon Alley and get supplies."

Father laughed, and nodded, "Go ahead, you might as well do it now."

I grinned and hurried to the next room, grabbing my coin purse before heading out.

It was several hours before I actually got to Diagon Alley. I got a tad distracted on the way, stopping to feed the alley cats that live by my house. I always have fun visiting them, and they are always pleased to see me.

When I did get to Diagon Alley, I glanced at my list and moved around making different purchases. I noticed the fellow called Numiar having some trouble with a couple boys, but didn't interfere. I might have, if it had escalated into more trouble, but there was no need.

I gathered my different books and supplies, humming in anticipation of the school year. I was looking forward to the different classes, in particular D.A.D.A.. Most people think that there is no need for that class anymore, but it is an important class to take for a future Auror.

My last purchase of the afternoon was a new broom. Father had given me the money to get a new one, and he told me to get the best, since I flew around so much for quidditch. That was most certainly fine with me.

Oh, the broom! It was shiny, and sleek. Perfect in every way! Lands, that was one sweet broom. I hurried home so I could put my things away, and take this broom for a test flight. Sometimes I think the test flight is the best part about a new broom. I suspected that it would take a little to adjust to the speed, but that was fine by me.

My things were tossed onto the bed before I raced out the window on the broom, laughing as the wind rushed past. I tossed a pear into the air, racing to catch it. I suppose I spent too much time out there, as it had been just after lunch when I got home, and it was getting dark when father finally came to fetch me.

The day ended well, with me packing up to get ready for Hogwarts as my parents spoke of this and that downstairs. My mind wandered over the different cases I knew Mother had been working on recently as I excitedly waited to find out what one she had a break in.

This year was going to be grand, for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not JKR.

* * *

Journal entry 487

Right now, I am sitting by the fireplace in Ravenclaw common room. I sometimes wonder why I make myself do that, since it scares me. Fire. It can be used for good or bad. It has no will of its own, so why am I scared of it? I just can't help it.

Every time I look at fire, I think of the time when my home burned to the ground. I can still hear the crackling flames, and the crash as the walls started to crumble. Even now, I can picture it.

Will I ever forget?

Some things are worth forgetting, while others are not. Today was a great day, worth remembering. The feast was fantastic as usual, and there are a number of new kids in Ravenclaw this year. That is always a bonus. Emily, that fourth year, was causing mischief again. Of course, when isn't she? She is sharper than most people give her credit for.

There are a couple of new fifth years, a brother sister pair, Mark and Jenna. They seem nice. Think I'll have a fun time getting to know them. Jenna seemed a bit defensive, though I hear that she has a reason why. Seems that she is blind in one eye.

She claims that she is still a great quidditch player. I am looking forward to the tryouts, and seeing if she can prove as much.

The clock is chiming, it is time to head to bed. Today has been crazy, but first night always is with getting settled in and catching up with folks missed over vacation.

I snapped the journal shut, and slipped it under my pillow before laying down with a yawn, and drifting to sleep.

The tables were already full when I raced in for breakfast. It took me a moment to find my friends and sit.

"Going for the 'just rolled out of bed' look?" Zeek teased. "You didn't have time to comb your hair, again. Usually it's the second breakfast back before that starts, not the first."

"You would remember that." I laughed. "You always look like you're going to a banquet."

"All the better to impress the ladies," Zeek said cheerfully, giving one of the girls a wink.

"Oye, don't start on that one again Zeek," I warned. "Flirting with Zivla is flirting with danger. She's the stiffest Prefect in the house."

"So? Maybe I like that." Zeek shrugged, before digging in.

"You're mad," I shook my head in amusement, and started to eat.

"Aren't we all?" Cedric quipped as he sat beside of me. "You're mad for liking to fly, he's mad for thinking Zivla would give him the time of day. I'm mad for staying up all night to study the stars." He held up a bag of candy, "Want one?"

Zeek grabbed a handful as I shook my head. "Not a chance. Last time I had some of your candy, my tongue was green for an hour."

It was almost the end of the meal when a number of owls came inside. Zeek made a face when his package arrived, and sighed when he saw the turban inside. "Dad's upset that I'm not wearing one all the time. Thinks the Brits are corrupting me." He rolled his eyes.

Cedric glanced at the letter he had received, before looking at the broom in front of him. "Anyone want a new broom? I left this thing at home for a reason."

"That Jenna girl was saying she plays quidditch." I opened my two letters. "Might see if she wants it." My face lit up as I read the first letter and I hurried to read the second. "Oh, sweet! She got them to me already."

"Uh-oh." Cedric frowned, and glanced at Zeek, "Catnip?"

Zeek laughed. "Yeah, catnip."

"I'm not a cat." I continued reading the letters, already trying to work out what was there, and understand what was being said.

"No, you just adopt every cat you meet, and act like a cat with catnip any time you've got some mystery to unravel." Cedric drawled, before glancing at the broom again. "Think I'll see if she wants it when we are back in the common room."

"What, scared to talk to a girl?" Zeek teased Cedric.

"Am not, just have better things to do right now." Cedric stood, and grabbed the broom as everyone else started rising from the tables. "See you two madmen later."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off as I read through the information again, fascinated by the chain Mother had unraveled. Who were these kids she mentioned? Who did this affect? She wasn't asking outright, she never would, but I knew that she would welcome any information I could get on it.

I read over those letters a hundred plus times over the next few days. I kept them with me as I moved about. Tuesday afternoon, I went to take them out and look at them again, only to find they were missing.

I scowled and started hunting for them. I looked in the classrooms, and everywhere I had been that day.

Nothing, I couldn't find them.

I was starting to get frustrated, when I received two different notes. The first was straight to the point, but left me wondering:

I found your letter. Meet me in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor, Wednesday, 10 o'clock. I'll give it back to you.

The second letter made me smile slightly:

Hi, this is Luna Tyler from Hufflepuff. I just wanted to mention that I think I found one of your letters (I really hope you're the right Jaseph), and I was wondering when I could drop it off to you. Simply reply back, I don't have any plans.

I sent a note to Luna, asking her to meet me at the same time and place the other note said. It would be nice to have them both back, and might as well get it done all in one meeting.

It was Wednesday, and all day I had wondered who had found the first letter. I was curious why they had not said, unless they knew something about those cases. Was it possible? I felt like an Auror on a case, like I had just uncovered some sort of clue but wasn't sure where it fit.

I glanced around before moving into the Room of Requirement, and starting to wait. I was a half hour early, but didn't mind. Whoever was going to come would come eventually. I took a seat in the corner, pulling out a book I had read many times before and settling in to wait. The book had Dumbledore's picture on the cover, and was titled Wizards That Changed The Tides of Time.

I'm not sure how long I was there reading before I heard someone curse. I looked up, noticing that another student was in the room. How long had they been there? I recognized him, though I never talked to him very often. "Jack?" I set the book to the side. "So you're the one that found the letter? Thanks for bringing it back to me."

Jack handed the letter to me, and cleared his throat to talk. "So I kind of read your letter, hope you don't mind."

I opened my mouth to respond but didn't have the chance to do so before a different voice spoke up.

"Hello, I um... I think I may have one of your letters."

"Come on in Luna, and thanks for bringing my letter." I smiled at her and turned my attention back to Jack. "I don't mind that you read it. It's just information about some cases my mum is working on. I'm a bit curious what you think about it. I always like hearing different viewpoints on stuff like that."

"It was quite interesting," Jack said. "Kind of like reading a book in a ways. A group of outlaws on the run, they get turned into werewolves not knowing fully who they are. With all these cases your mom could probably write a series of books."

I nodded my agreement. "I bet she could. She is always telling me that life can be far stranger than fiction. Some of the cases I've looked at just seem to prove that.

I'm wondering about that one werewolf. Mom seems especially worried about that one. Hope that he is caught soon."

"Werewolf? Wow tonight's just full of surprises, but it's kind of makes sense in a sick way. The guy abandons his family, gets bitten by a werewolf, and kills an innocent person. Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Luna said. She finally handed me the letter, "Almost forgot about this."

Jack turned to Luna with a look of surprise. "A man abandoned his family and killed an innocent person. What did your letter say?" He turned back to me. "If you don't mind me knowing."

I shrugged, "That's fine." I glanced at the letter, "This one was explaining this connection Mother has made. Seems that there was a muggle murder took place, but Mother was able to identify the killer. It's a muggle father that abandoned his family. She says that it's the dad of someone here, though she won't say who.

That same guy is the one Mother mentions in the letter you found, Jack. The guy was with some outlaws, and turned into a werewolf.

No idea where he is now."

"That seems interesting, I wonder who the students are." Jack looked down at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. I should probably sneak back over to the Gryffindor common room before anyone finds out I'm missing. Do you mind keeping me posted about the case?"

I smiled at the thought of someone else being interested in this case. "Yeah, I can do that, no problem. If anything comes up with it, I'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks." Jack smiled and started exiting the room. "Bye, see you in class tomorrow."

I nodded. "Sure, see you tomorrow." I stood, and smiled at Luna. "Best go before we get in trouble." I started moving towards the door.

"It would be great if you could just give me updates once and awhile about the case. Only if that's alright with you of course." Luna looked at me hopefully.

I smiled, and nodded, "That is fine with me."

That evening, I lay in bed thinking about that little meeting in the Room of Requirement. It was exciting to think someone else might be interested in the case. Zeek puts up with listening to me talk about different cases, and Cedric always seems amused by them, but Jack and Luna had seemed genuinely interested.

It would be interesting to see where this went.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not JKR.

* * *

Journal Entry 501

It has been an interesting start to the school year. I've enjoyed getting to know Mark and Jenna. Mark is always boasting about his sister, saying she is the best chaser he knows. I'm looking forward to finding out how good she really is.

Jenna is very shy around the different students. She speaks with Emily off and on, and is always quick to accept a match of chess. So far we have played ten games and each won five of them. She is good. At most, people win three out of ten against me. After that third game, I've usually memorized their strategy, and can destroy them every time after. She changes her strategy every time, and I've yet to pick out a pattern. I wish she would talk more. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better. I've so many questions. What school was she at before? How long as she played quidditch? Did she always want to be a chaser?

Maybe I'll get to ask someday, but I doubt that will be any time soon. She becomes quiet very quickly whenever someone even moved towards her. She opens up some to Nick. Maybe because she knows he accepts her eye. If she does make the quidditch team, I think it will be good for her.

Seven at night; the air was cool, the light was fading. Perfect time for tryouts in my book. It's at this time of night that you get to see who is really worth the time, and who is not. If a person can't play at this hour, how would they ever last during a game that went on for hours on end? They wouldn't. Plain and simple.

Those of us from last year's team huddled together, getting ready to cull out the worthless, and see if there were any gems in this bunch of people trying out.

"All right. Let's get this established straight off. I know that you're not used to me as captain, but you'll have to deal with it. Anyone got a problem with that?" Nick looked into my eyes, then the others.

I didn't have a problem with it. I knew that he was a good player, likely the best of all of us when the pressure was really on. While I knew he had his problems off the field, I also knew that of the four of us, he was best suited for the position. "Fine with me. You're a good player."

Maya smiled, "Of course."

We all looked at Jeremy.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. Let's get this finished quickly." Jeremy kept his eyes lowered.

Was he jealous of Nick? Did he think Nick not qualified for this position? Nick had a fine eye for players, and could be picky to the extreme on different things like proper passing, or working hard. That was part of what made him a good captain though, in my mind at least. Ever striving to improve the team.

"Right them. We need to beaters and a chaser. Let's deal with the easy part first." He raised his voice so everyone on the field could hear. "We're getting started with the beaters!"

I glanced around at the different people, not seeing all that many I thought would make promising beaters. Granted, I didn't have the experience that Nick had, but I was usually decent at picking that out. Several fourth years got in line and mounted awkwardly. Only one was worth any time- the rest should go take flying lessons again, if they ever hoped to make the team.

Nick had one girl, Xenia, go over to the front of the stands, letting the others do as they pleased while he called for potential fifth year beaters.

"Right, now, does anyone know these fifth years? I'm hoping for some potential beaters here." Nick glanced at me, though he spoke to everyone.

"I know Zeek, and know he can throw a mean punch." I joked. "If he hits the bludger like he punches, he'll be a decent player. Mark and Jenna, well, I've never seen them play."

Nick nodded, "Good to know. Looks like Jenna's waiting for chaser, but Mark's trying this round."

A third year was spotted, and told to fly around the pitch a couple times. She mounted easily, and flew perfectly. I nodded slightly in approval. "Yeah, she is a good flyer, alright. Potential. If she plays this year, she'll just get even better."

Nick nodded, and sent her over to wait where Xenia was.

I smiled slightly as she mock saluted Nick. "She's an excited one."

"Reminds me of a beater from my old team," I heard Jenna comment.

Tryouts dragged on as we tested the different potential beaters. Mark would have made a better bludger then a beater, and Zeek could hit it hard, when he managed to hit it. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that often. Eventually, we ended up with Flint and Clearwater as the chosen new beaters. I doubt that the tryouts would have seemed to be taking so long if Jeremy hadn't whined the whole time. Merlin, I was tempted to put a silencing spell on him.

I glanced around at the people, noting that Jenna was biting her lip slightly, nervously watching the other people. It was a bit creepy how one eye followed the movements of everyone while the other remained still and a touch clouded over.

"Alright," Nick called. "Fifth year chasers."

Jenna grabbed her broom and rose into the air with a relieved smile, flying about as directed before coming back down and landing gracefully. She was at home on the broom, that much was very obvious.

I smiled as I watched her, very impressed. Seemed that even with her challenges, she was more than able to play.

"Why's she even trying out? I heard she's blind in one eye." Corner commented.

I glanced at him, about to get after him, but Nick beat me to it.

"Who said that? Corner?" Nick looked at him accusingly.

"I'm just surprised. It's rather impressive, isn't it?" Corner stumbled, trying to cover his evident mess up.

"You disgust me." Nick spat. "You can get the hell out of here, cause you just lost your chance to be on the team."

I watched as Nick turned his attention back to Jenna. It was nice of him to defend her, and from the look on her face she hadn't expected anyone too. I wonder how many times she has been mocked for being partially blind?

Jenna moved over to where the other potential chasers were waiting once told, remaining quiet. Merlin, that girl seemed shy. Was she really, or was that just because she was new and didn't know anyone yet?

"She is good." I glanced at the others. "Better than most that I've seen."

The tryouts continued. Before long, the potential chasers were flying about, tossing the quaffle back and forth. I tossed the quaffle to Jenna, who caught it easily and tossed it to Nick- behind her back. I whistled slightly, impressed with her accuracy.

We continued passing back and forth, a couple others trying to pass with us. Jenna intercepted a pass from a third year to Nick easily.

"Use your wrist more to snap it," Jenna explained to the third year. "You'll throw harder, and faster that way." She blinked, before snapping her mouth shut as she noticed a couple people staring at her. She might know the game, but people skills was something she needed a little work on.

"She's right." Nick commented, drawing the attention off from her, and to himself. "You want to put a bit of a spin on the ball. Here, let me show you." He flew over, and demonstrated.

Practice continued, the light fading from the sky before the sun vanished beyond the horizon completely. Some of the people started to complain.

"Why are they complaining?" Jenna glanced at me. Seemed that she had decided she didn't have to remain silent with me. "It's still early isn't it?"

I grinned. "They just don't like to stay up late. They get grumpy when tired."

"Exactly," Nike said, seeming cheerful. "I want to see who is willing to work."

Jenna chuckled at that explanation, before her eyes lit up slightly. "Hey Nick, throw it long." She pointed to the far end of the stadium.

"You got it." Nick threw the quaffle long and hard.

Jenna grinned, and waited for a moment, letting the ball get some distance from her before darting after it. She got close to it, and instead of catching it right away she looped around it before stopping sharply as she grabbed it, and throwing it back to Nick.

I whistled. Seemed I was doing that alot today. A move like that was one most seventh years couldn't pull. Stopping that fast usually threw a person from their broom, or at least knocked them off balance. "Yeah, she is good." Of the two potential chasers remaining, she was my first pick for sure.

We continued practicing for a while longer. A half hour, maybe a full hour. I completely lost track; I was having fun with it. When the tryouts finally did come to an end, Nick announced his decision. The grin that spread on Jenna's face was nice to see. I thought that Nick picked well. The new beaters seemed dedicated, and Jenna was a fine chaser. She still had time to improve too, we all did.

I'd bet she will play pro quidditch someday, especially if she improves even more.

My mind wandered over the practice as I made my way back to the dorm. I was tired, needed sleep, but was satisfied. Everything had gone well, and I enjoyed it immensely. Only thing that would make it better was if I had gotten any closer to getting the information my mother was hunting for.


End file.
